


First Contact

by A_Modern_Girl, Caladenia



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fluff, Irony - Vulcan style, Multiple of 47 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Modern_Girl/pseuds/A_Modern_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladenia/pseuds/Caladenia
Summary: Each captain brings their own unique style to Starfleet's most sacred duty: first contact
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Tuvok (Star Trek)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voyager Writing Game Prompts





	First Contact

“I’m Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager_. We’re here on a mission of friendship and exploration, visiting new worlds on our long journey home. But do not mistake kindness for weakness. If you take any hostile action against my ship, I will fuck you up.”

**⁂**

“Captain," Tuvok said, "it has come to my attention that there is a pattern to our first contact encounters."

"I'll tell you what it is. I am getting more and more sore getting this fucking ship out of danger every single time. That's a pattern for you."

**⁂**

Tuvok lifted an eyebrow. “Your first officer could replace you next time.”

“Chakotay? Don’t make me laugh. The man can’t even give me—. Never mind. It is my cross to bear. I shall do so with grace.”

“Your fortitude is a lesson to us all, Captain.”


End file.
